Collision
by Beanacre0
Summary: Harry Potter meets Torchwood. A dragon protected a horcux escapes and the trio track it down. But Torchwood are notified by members of Cardiff. They meet Hermione by chance and things kinda go from there. Enjoy!
1. Dragon

**C****hapter One **

**Dragon**

Hermione flung herself at Ron as the mighty claw of the dragon flew towards him. Ron looked at the spot where he had just been. The Dragon's razor claws were dug into the ground where he'd just been standing. Ron was shaken and turned to look at Hermione. "Thanks." He murmured, reaching up to put his hand on the side of her cheek. This would have been a tender moment if it wasn't for the fact that the golden trio were fighting a dragon that protecting a horcux. Harry let out a yell as the dragon's tail narrowly missed him. Hermione snapped round to face her friend. "Harry! Look out!" She screamed as the dragon turned to face the boy-who-lived. They were trapped in a cave with the beast and, although the dragon was chained to the wall, it could still move easily. The dragon blew a jet of fire towards Harry. Harry gasped and dived into the rocks, his ankle catching on a boulder. Suddenly the other rocks gave way and piled themselves on top of his leg. Harry let out a shout of agony as the rocks crushed his ankle. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Harry be cornered. She didn't need to think twice before whipping out her wand. But, before she could yell out a spell, the chain holding the dragon broke and the beast let out a roar of triumph. The dragon turned and began to head towards the exit, where Hermione was standing. Ron looked from the dragon to Hermione, desperation written on his face. Hermione didn't move, fear rooting her to the ground. "Hermione!" Ron yelled as he dived for his friend. Ron pushed Hermione to the ground as the mighty dragon crashed out of the cave and took to the sky. For a moment, the two friends lay there, panting and watching the dragon fly away into the night.

Harry let out a gasp as the pain in his leg increased. Hermione started and remembered what they were there for. She looked up at Ron and pushed him off. Ron got to his feet, blush rising in his pale cheeks. "Sorry." He muttered. Hermione nodded and then hurried over to help Harry rubbing his on the back of his neck. Using a charm, Hermione removed the rocks and freed Harry's leg. She bent down and felt along his ankle. "I think it's broken." She told him. Harry groaned. "Great, now what!" He growled. Hermione smiled. I can fix it, with the healing spell." She told him. Harry nodded. Anything, please." He hissed. Hermione raised her wand and muttered a few words. A moment later and Harry was standing, his ankle good as new. He smiled gratefully at her and turned his attention to the horcux. "I'd better get started. Hopefully it won't take long." Harry said, pulling out his own wand and searching the cave.

Ron and Hermione stood at the cave entrance gazing up at the sky as dawn began to creep into existence. "Uh, thanks for saving me." She smiled. Ron retuned her smile. "I guess we're even." He said quietly. "There all done." Harry announced placing down a vase. It was blue and had an engraved gold R on it with a raven on either side of the letter. "That's another horcux done. It's the vase of raven claw." Hermione smiled. Ron nodded. "What about the dragon?" He asked. Hermione looked out into the morning sky. "We have to find it." She whispered. The trio looked out at the horizon.

The dragon swooped low over Cardiff and let out an ear shattering roar. Hermione looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. The trio had split up to find the dragon. They had tracked it down to the Cardiff area. Harry was taking the outer city, Ron the outskirts and Hermione was taking the middle of Cardiff. She sighed heavily and raised her wand. She hated flying, but Harry had still bought her a broom. With a deep breath she uttered the words. "Accio Broomstick." A small delicate broom zoomed towards her. She mounted it, clinging on tightly. She kicked off and went zooming off after the dragon. She followed it, swerving and diving.

The dragon roared again and began to head towards an abandoned warehouse. Hermione hissed in annoyance and dived after it. The big steel doors were open and the dragon flew through the doors. Hermione landed her broom and put a hand to her forehead. She HATED flying and the flight made her feel ill. With a couple of deep breaths, Hermione's stomach settled and she stepped into the warehouse. The Dragon glared at her and hissed. Hermione looked around. The warehouse had 4 doors, one was locked from the outside. The other three, including the one she had just come in by, were wide open. Hermione waved her wand and the doors slammed shut, not locked. The dragon's red eyes surveyed the warehouse. Seeing the doors were shut, it roared in frustration. Hermione raised her wand to deal with the dragon.


	2. Torchwood

**Chapter ****Two **

**Torchwood**

Jack leaned back in his chair, feet on the table and a paper clutched in his hands. Although he couldn't die, Jack still liked to keep up to date on the affairs of the world. He scanned the paper for the final time before Ianto knocked on the door to his office. Jack gestured for the man to come in. Ianto pushed open the glass door and walked in carrying a tray of coffee. "Here you are sir, a nice cup of coffee." He smiled placing a cup down on Jack's desk. Jack nodded, picking up the cup and having a long drink from it. Ianto left, followed by Jack, He came out into the main area of the hub. Tosh was sat at a computer and Owen was dozing on the sofa. Jack clapped his hands together, startling Owen. Owen's eyes flew open. "What…what's the matter?" He grumbled. "Nothing Owen. Where's Gwen?" Jack asked. Tosh shook her head. "I haven't seen her." She smiled. "Me neither." Owen added. Jack nodded just as the rolling door to the hub opened. Gwen ran in. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad." She groaned sitting down at another computer. Her moniter started to flash and the phone by Tosh began to ring. Gwen started tapping at the keyboard while Tosh answered the phone. "Right, ok. Bye." Tosh hung and turned to face Torchwood. "A huge 'dragon' has been spotted flying over the centre of Cardiff." She announced. Jack frowned. "Yet another day at the office then." Gwen joked. Jack shook his head. "Not quite, we've never had reports of Dragons before." He told her. Gwen frowned. "It can't be a real dragon though can it?" She asked. Tosh shook her head. "Most probably alien, but looks like a dragon." She agreed. Jack sighed. "Whatever it is, we'd better locate it fast!" He told them. The team nodded and set about doing their own jobs.

Ianto came bursting into the room. "I think you'll want to have a look at this." He announced. Jack nodded and Ianto took over the keyboard that Tosh was typing at. He bought up CCTV and pointed it up. The dragon came into view head towards the Hub. "If I can boot up the tracer then you could shoot it into the creature and we could track it." Tosh said, pulling out a small microchip and linking it to the computer. "Anything, we have to bring it down." Jack yelled. Tosh tapped away at the keys before a sudden beep stopped her. "Booted and ready to go." She called. Jack came running back through, gun in hand. He grabbed the microchip and jumped onto the 'lift'. "Wish me luck." He grinned.

Jack aimed up at the Dragon as it swooped low over the Hub. He fired and the microchip lodged in the Dragon's thick hide. Jack smiled in satisfaction. The dragon let out an ear shattering roar. Jack ducked and covered his ears. He shifted his weight on the lift and it began to descend. He hurried over to Tosh. "We need to track it, NOW!" Jack yelled as he stepped back from her. The team scrabbled and grabbed their coats, Owen grabbing the keys. He tossed them to Jack and Jack caught them perfectly. They ran out the doors.

Jack sat behind the wheel of the car, Owen sat next to him. "Turn a sharp left." Gwen called from the back. Jack nodded and yanked at the wheel. The car turned a sharp left and the shape of the dragon came into view. They followed the dragon as it flew all around Cardiff, swerving and diving.

The dragon let out another roar and began to dive lower and lower. Tosh looked at the tracker. "He's heading towards an abandoned warehouse." She called. Jack nodded. "Which way?" He asked, pulling up to a fork in the road. "Right!" Tosh replied. The two women in the back were thrown to the side and the SUV swerved violently to the right. Gwen righted herself and spotted the dragon. "There!" She shouted as Jack went to drive past the warehouse. Gwen clutched the seat as Jack sharply turned the car onto the site.

The team got out of the SUV and looked up at the warehouse. Tosh walked round the building checking the doors. "The back one is padlocked." Jack nodded. "Owen you go to the right side door, Tosh the left. Me and Gwen will go in the front door." Jack ordered. The group loaded their guns, Owen holding a tranquiliser gun, and got ready to enter.

Jack kicked door of the warehouse and it slowly swung open. Owen and Tosh entered round the same time as him. But it wasn't the Dragon that they noticed first, but the girl. There was a girl of sixteen with bushy brown hair standing in front of the Dragon.


	3. Fate

**Chapter Three **

**Fate**

Hermione shoved her wand quickly up her sleeve as the people entered. She froze and looked at them individually. There were two men and two women and they looked equally shocked. Hermione glanced at the Dragon and then back at the people around her. She knew that the only way to contain the dragon was some quick spells but there were muggles around. She groaned and looked again at the dragon. It roared and flapped it wings angrily. She had to get rid of the muggles and the dragon quickly. She turned back to the muggles.

Jack watched warily as the teenager turned back to face torchwood. She looked at them urgently. "Run! You have to go!" She shouted. Jack just stood there, his firm gaze telling the others not to move. The dragon's tail swished angrily. "RUN! For goodness sake!" She shouted again, more urgency in her shout. Gwen stepped closer. "Jack, maybe we should listen." She said quietly, still not taking her eyes off the girl. Jack shook his head, still uncertain. "No we stay." He answered. The girl seemed more frantic now. "Please, listen to me, go, NOW!" She screamed as the dragon beat it's wings ferociously. Jack let his hand drop and agreed to go. Tosh backed out, Owen doing the same. Gwen turned to leave. She looked back and saw Jack still had his eyes locked questioningly on the young women. She ran back in and pulled him out of the warehouse. Jack just walked numbly after Gwen, still racking his brains on why a girl would be with a dragon.

Hermione sighed in relief as she watched them round the corner and out of sight. The dragon blew out a jet of fire, melting the metal behind her head. Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly repaired it. She then turned to the dragon. "For now, you can just stay here." She told it. Hermione ran out of the warehouse and waved her wand at the doors. Once again, all the doors shut and, with a simple but powerful charm, locked. Hermione then set about on the other charms she needed to put up. First, she put a silencing charm on the warehouse so no-body found it unless they knew where it was. Next Hermione put a non-melting charm on the metal so the dragon's fire couldn't melt it. Her final charm was to ensure that the dragon couldn't escape. Hermione stepped back, happy with her job. She slid the wand back up her jumper sleeve and went to leave. However, the muggles were back.

Jack, Owen and Tosh ran back to the warehouse. Jack had an uneasy feeling and just wanted to see what was happening. They watched as the girl turned to leave, but stopped when she saw them. "Owen handcuff her." Jack hissed. Owen went over to the girl and slapped the cold metal onto her delicate hands.

Hermione breathed in relief as the handcuffs missed her wand by inches. The tall man in a blue coat walked over to her, the Chinese woman at his side. "Tosh check the warehouse." He ordered. "It's too quiet." The woman walked off towards the door. She pulled at it, but the door didn't open. "It's locked." She gasped. The man frowned. "Try the rest." He replied. The woman disappeared for a few minutes. "They're all locked." She said when she returned.

Jack looked at Tosh. "All of them?" He asked. Tosh nodded. "Every single one." She sighed. Jack walked over to the door and kicked it. Nothing. Suddenly the metal went white hot, but didn't melt. He whipped round, eyes wide. "It's still in there." He gasped. Tosh frowned. Owen looked at him. "It can't be. It'd be making at least some noise and that metal should have melted." Owen said blankly. Jack shook his head. "What have you done?" He asked striding over to the teenager.

Hermione glared at the man, looking him in the eyes. "Put her in the SUV." He shouted walking off. Hermione was pushed forward and was steered towards a black SUV. The boot was opened and she was pushed inside. Hermione curled up, resting her head against the window. "I hope they're alright." She thought aloud.

Gwen looked back at the girl. "They?" She asked. The girl looked up surprised. "You thought aloud." Gwen smiled. The girl relaxed. "Yeah, my friends." She answered. Gwen's jaw dropped. "They're more of you?" She gasped. The girl frowned. "Yes, as far as I know there are millions of us humans on earth." She joked. Gwen smiled again. "Sorry, just thought you were a…never mind." She told the teenager.

Hermione looked up at her. _A what?_ She wondered. Did this woman know about the wizarding world? Hermione shrugged it off and just continued to stare as Cardiff whizzed by. Her thoughts, funnily enough, went o her broom. She could always summon it later. She sighed and put her hand to her head. Why had she left school? Oh now she remembered. To help defeat the darkest wizard in the world, Voldemort.


	4. Author's Note

Hi,

Just to let you know that this story WILL continue but I am writing one at a time. First is Scar's Daughter, then Collision, Family Secrets, Dr Who meets Red Dwarf, What If but Lion King 4 will be written again as it is very naff. It will be better.

Beanacre0


End file.
